


The Devil's Playground

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared happen upon a picturesque scene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Playground

**Author's Note:**

> Romantic fluff. I apologize in advance. Today's livejournal community *staringout* prompt made me do it.

_**Prompt #812**  
_

 **Today's Prompts:**   
**  
\+ write about the heavy silence**

 

"Stop!" Jared says loudly.

 

Jensen is driving, taking Jared back to his house, when he hears the word. He immediately checks his rear-view mirror, and, seeing it's clear, hits the brakes. Jared braces himself against the dashboard with a determined furrow in his brow.

 

"Jay? You okay? What's wrong?"

 

Jared shakes off the questions and jumps out of the car as soon as it stops moving. He stands in the middle of the street, in the middle of the curve, his head back as he takes in all the color around him. He raises his hands, fascination stamped into every part of his expression.

 

"Isn't it beautiful, Jen? It's like the Devil's Playground!"

 

It is. Jensen can't help agreeing with the assessment. They're surrounded by red. Red in the trees, red on the ground, red covering the street. It should be spooky really. Fall can turn the greenest trees into dead zones. He knows that. Jared knows that. But for some reason this particular place looks more alive than any he's ever seen. He gets out of the driver's seat to follow his friend. When Jared sees him beside him he smiles softly, taking Jensen's hand in his own. There's no awkwardness, no need to pull away. They're sharing a moment. One no one else could fit into as easily. With Jared right here, right now, he's good. Jared leans over, taking his mouth in a sensual kiss. Jensen doesn't step back. He doesn't know how to make his feet move. Because the truth is Jared tastes good.

 

Finally, after a long moment, Jared straightens and releases him. "Should I apologize?" Jensen notices he sounds as if doesn't want to.

 

"No," he answers without thinking. He's married. Jared's married. They're brothers in every way except blood. And yet...

 

"Good," Jared grins. He keeps holding Jensen's hand, not speaking.

 

Something should be said. They should talk about whatever it is between them that allows for hand-holding and kissing. The silence feels weighted down by all the things they refuse to acknowledge, but Jensen just looks around them, savoring the rich ocher leaves falling from the trees. Jared picks a leaf up with his free hand, tucking it into his shirt pocket.

 

"Souvenir," is all he says. Jensen pats the pocket, the leaf damp and leathery against his palm, smiling tenderly at him in understanding. This place, and who they are in it, is worth remembering.


End file.
